


Nebulas First Word

by Shadowbros_Studios



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It’s starco, Why wouldn’t there be fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbros_Studios/pseuds/Shadowbros_Studios
Summary: Following six months after the events of afterglow, star and Marcos child, Nebula, 6 months old, says her first word
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Nebulas First Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Afterglow.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673320) by [MysteriousMachination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMachination/pseuds/MysteriousMachination). 



“Star...stop, please, not in front of Nebula, maybe later tonight after she’s asleep though!” Currently, the safe kid and his girlfriend were getting erm, rather... heated, Marco is the only one in their relationship who understood that babies shouldn’t see their parents get....intimate

“Pffft, what are you so worried about safe kid? Afraid I might get pregnant again?”  
By this point, Marco is just happy that she also wants Nebula to have a sibling

“Star, both our families know that we want Nebula to have a brother, and I think nebula wants one too, but six months is too early before getting pregnant again, but that’s not the point, Nebula is still an infant, and having sex in front of her might sca-“

Nebula interrupted her father so she could say her first word 

“Sta-Sta-Sta”

Both parents held their breath in a mix of joy, anticipation, and wonder. There couldn’t be a more magical moment in the vast multiverse than a baby saying their first word. Nothing could compare to this magical moment.

”Stawco!....Stawco Stawco Stawco!”

Both parents were happy that Nebula said her first word, they would never forget this moment, this magical moment.

“Aw! Little Nebula said her first words! Now, Nebula, can you say JanTom?”

It was at that point that they both heard a distinctive click of a camera, it was Angie and Rafael, taking a video of it


End file.
